


In My Head

by pianobookworm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an unexpected encounter from his past. Inspired by the song "Over and Over" by Nelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I wrote this short little fic over on my tumblr for iwantthedean's 2kfollowers songfic challenge.  
> It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own any of the Supernatural characters.

_Cause it’s all in my head_   
_I think about it over and over again_   
_And I can't keep picturing you with him_   
_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause it's all in my head_   
_I think about it over and over again_   
_I replay it over and over again_   
_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_   
_No_

Dean Winchester gripped the steering wheel of the Impala tightly as he drove through the night. He had rushed out, not even taking the time to put one of his tapes in the player, so the radio was still playing whatever crappy station Sam had turned on last time he drove.

The call had come not half an hour after they had come in from a difficult hunt involving a particularly pissed-off vengeful spirit in Kalamazoo.

“There’s a lone vampire in Battle Creek causing trouble, and you’re the only hunters in the area.”

Sam and Kevin were thoroughly engrossed in their research for finding the tablet—he hadn’t wanted to bother them. At least, that’s what he told himself.

He had asked what neighborhood, and what the vampire had done, and then he had left— on his own.

_I can't wait to see you_   
_Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes_   
_That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_   
_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time_   
_Being mad about the same things_   
_Over and over again_   
_About the same things_   
_Over and over again_   
_Ohh_

_But I think she's leaving_   
_Ooh man she's leaving_   
_I don't know what else to do_   
_(I can't go on not loving you)_

Of course the very first door he knocked was _hers_. She must have moved, because he had been sure…

She (Lisa!) had looked surprised when she saw him.

“I’m sorry, do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before..”

Dean had shrugged. “I get around—might be we ran into each other in a bar or something.”

“Might be you _ran into_ us, more like,” said the bleary teenager Dean hadn’t noticed, standing behind his mother. “Mom, don’t you remember? This is the guy who put you in the hospital when he hit us with his car!”

Dean had feigned realization. “Oh, you’re the family…I can’t say how sorry I am for that, ma’am…”

She had shrugged it off, and then he had switched subjects and asked if they had seen anything out of the ordinary recently.

They hadn’t.

As he walked back to the Impala, the kid’s (Ben’s!) eyes had swept over the car approvingly. “Sweet car, man!”

Dean had smiled wryly. “Yep. She’s a beaut.”

_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down_   
_From all this pain you've put me through_   
_Every time I close my eyes I lock it down_   
_ohh I can't go on not loving you)_

_Cause it’s all in my head_   
_I think about it over and over again_   
_And I can't keep picturing you with him_   
_And it hurts so bad—_

Dean reached over and turned the radio off. Stupid crap song, reflecting his shitty life back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr, my urls are ifimmewhereami and pianobookworm . I'd love it if you dropped in and paid my blogs a visit! 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys, so kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
